


Picture Book: Bucky and the So Good, Very Wonderful Handler

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: Steve the Very Good Handler [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Picture book, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said that if a picture book was drafted, they'd make a pop-up book.  </p><p>The relevant people were recruited.</p><p>So this happened.</p><p>Posted with permission from original author, who wishes to remain untainted by the Trash Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Book: Bucky and the So Good, Very Wonderful Handler




End file.
